Maybe You Seduced Me
by damnyourlove-damnyourlies
Summary: No one really knew what happened the night that the cubs were conceived. Not even Bigby with his heightened wolf senses could recall exactly what lead to it. This is what happened the night both his and Snow's lives changed forever. Bigby x Snow.
1. Heightened Senses

**Ugh. I'm scared of publishing this. Haha. This was inspired by my headcanons regarding the night Bigby and Snow did the do and conceived an adorable little pack of cuties.** **Non-explicit** **because I'm super awkward. I just love these two losers with all my heart. **

* * *

Boy was she hot. Not that the weather was unseasonably warm, in fact the summer sun was going down and the afternoon was fading into evening. She was just… very hot. It had seemed like a great idea. God knows she needed a break. She did practically run the entire Fabletown community and it certainly took its toll on her, particularly since the whole "murder" of her sister, and her own accident at the Farm. She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when she decided it was time to get out of the city for a while, but it seemed like a very, very good idea. She also didn't feel right about going off on her own. It would only be polite to ask Bigby if he wanted to go too. He had been just as run off his feet in recent months as she had and she figured he too could use a break. He had of course, jumped at the opportunity. It did run through her head ever so briefly that vacationing with the Sheriff would get tongues wagging on account of the rumors about them that had been circulating through Fabletown ever since they attended the Remembrance Day Ball, but she was Snow Goddamn White and when did she ever care what people had to say about her? She was well aware of Bigby's feelings for her and she couldn't help but suspect that they were the reason he was so eager to go with her. She had suspected his feelings for years, but they were realized when he made them abundantly clear after tricking her into attending the ball with him. What she hadn't realized was the severity of her own suppressed feelings and she was beginning to realize them more and more as she sat on the tree stump watching the Sheriff pitch her tent. She'd always found him intriguing to say the least, and she'd felt indebted to him after he saved her from the Adversary's chain gang. She was proud of him for his constant efforts to reform himself and she counted him as one of her few friends. She even at times found herself attracted to him physically. He wasn't by any means unattractive. Unkempt, unreliable and unshaven perhaps, but beneath all that it was clear that he was ruggedly good-looking. That was evident as he hammered the tents stake into the ground, his arms strong and muscles rippling under his tight, tight shirt... Snow shook herself out of her reverie.

"I can pitch my own tent, Bigby." She pointed out, pushing her thoughts to the side.

"I know you can, Snow," he growled, "but I'm doing it for you."

Snow crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Why didn't you bring a tent?"

"Don't worry Princess," he replied, hammering another stake, "I'm more than comfortable getting back in touch with my natural habitat."

So he was going to be running around in wolf mode. Sometimes she forgot that was his natural state. For some reason, she felt a pang of disappointment.

"You're not going to be going total native on me the whole time are you?" she asked.

He stopped hammering and looked up at her, "Why did you invite me along anyway, Snow?"

Snow felt her heart pound and she shrugged innocently, "I figured you could use a vacation."

He raised an eyebrow as he went back to work on the tent.

Snow sighed. This was ridiculous. What had changed? She had cut him down time after time, whenever he expressed his feelings for her and now she was sitting across from him, her face burning, wishing he would just finish with the tent already. She had tried to dodge affection from anyone after she was so betrayed by Charming and Rose and her ordeal with the dwarves definitely left her reluctant to trust, so why was it that here, in the clean, fresh air, with the Big Bad Wolf did she feel so drawn to someone for the first time in centuries?

"Finished." He announced throwing down the hammer, "Better get started on a fire."

"I'll start on the fire." Snow said, pushing herself up off the stump, "You follow your nose and find us something to eat."

Bigby shrugged in agreement and stalked off into the woods to hunt. Snow needed some time by herself to get her head together. She collected some kindling as she gathered her thoughts. She mentally scolded herself. This was Bigby. Bigby Wolf. He was infatuated with her but she did not return his feelings. Did she? No. Whatever he felt for her was unrequited. Wait, was it though? Snow threw a heap of wood in a pile in frustration. This was ridiculous, had she been simply living in denial this whole time? Somehow, her head seemed to have cleared from her cautiousness and wall-building she did when it came to relationships and it felt like she was seeing clearly for the first time in a long time. But she'd pushed him away! She'd told him flat out she wasn't interested and now… boy, she was interested. He probably didn't want anything to do with her now though, not after she shut him down so blatantly. She mentally kicked herself as she got the fire going.

Bigby returned a while later with some fish from the lake and some berries and the two sat beside the fire cooking their humble meal. The flames licked into the air and golden embers flickered into the night sky like fireflies. The crackling sound of the fire was the only noise until Bigby broke the silence.

"I never saw you as being a camping kind of woman."

"I like to try new things." Snow replied.

"I kind of figured you were more into dinner parties and ballgowns." There was a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Don't patronize me." Snow snapped, "You don't know everything about me."

"I know more than you think." Bigby retorted, "I know when you're scared and I know when you're happy, not that it's often, and I know when you're angry, which you are now. I know when you miss your sister and I know when you have nightmares about the Homelands."

Snow shook her head disapprovingly, "You sound like a stalker."

Bigby tapped his nose, "Heightened senses. I also know you don't hate me as much as you like to pretend."

Snow noticed with sly, half-grin he was trying so hard to suppress, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"You can shoot me down all you want, Miss Nibbs, no amount of icy glares and snide comments are going to stop me from sensing that you've thought about it."

Snow couldn't say anything. He was spot on. But she didn't want him to know that.

"I think you've gotten your signals crossed, Sheriff." She chided, defensively.

Bigby turned to her and raised an eyebrow, "I don't think so."

They ate their dinner in silence, but a clear tension was building between them. Snow was ready to rip his head off for being so insufferable, but at the same time, she was ready to rip his shirt off and tell him to ravish her in the tent. This was not a feeling she had been used to.

Once their dinner was gone, Bigby stood to his feet and began striding off into the woods, "I better let you get some beauty sleep."

"Wait." The word was out of her mouth before she even had time to think about it.

He turned to face her, "What?"

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Find somewhere to set up for the night. Cave, bush, somewhere."

Snow's eyes flickered to the dirt beneath her feet. Her heart was racing. She wanted him bad, and she knew he could probably tell. She also knew he'd wanted her as well. Whether it was the cool night air, or the ambient glow of the fire, she figured, what the hell? She was a strong woman and she knew how to get what she wanted and something within her finally allowed her to admit that standing in front of her in all his glory, was exactly what she wanted. "Why don't you just stay here?"

* * *

**Ugh! They gonna do the nasty!**

**I hope you like this thing. I'll be going now. *Run away cackling into the night***

**x**


	2. In the Heat of the Night

**Warning dudes! This turned into smut. Oh good lord. My first try at this dirty business and I tried to make it classy smut and as non-explicit as possible but it's still the do. So if you don't want the nasty, turn away now! If you do, be my guest. Okay go. THIS STORY IS NOW M RATED**

* * *

Bigby took a few steps towards Snow and eyed her.

He couldn't stand the way she looked at him. Her usually ice cold glare was now dark and burning like a blue flame and they did things to him. He was sure his eyes must be glowing golden and his unshaven face was etched with slight confusion. She stood to her feet and took a few steps towards him.

"You could stay here. It's probably slightly more comfortable than a cave."

She coyly took her hair out of its ponytail and innocently shook her raven locks out over her shoulders. She watched with a smirk how it affected him. His eyes darkened slightly and a pained expression crossed his face. All his senses were completely flooded. Her scent drove him crazy at the best of times, but now, he was utterly overwhelmed, and was clutching fiercely onto his humanity, fighting harder than he ever had before, his urge to completely ravish her.

"Snow, what are you doing?" he asked, testing the waters.

She laughed at him, "You brag about heightened senses, but now you can't see what's going on right in front of you."

She bridged the gap between them and stared into him. Without breaking the stare she casually moved her fingers to the top of her blouse and unbuttoned the top two buttons. She watched, satisfied as he swallowed hard and let his eyes wander to where her fingers trailed.

"I thought I had my signals crossed." He said, dragging his eyes from her pale body to her eyes that were positively piercing.

Snow silenced him with a slender finger pressed to his lips, "Maybe, I'm full of shit." She purred.

Before he knew it, she had replaced her finger with her lips. First testing, and then searching, her lips moved hungrily across his. His whole body tensed. His mind was swimming with thoughts of what was to happen next. This is what he had dreamt of for centuries and he never in his wildest dreams imagined her initiating anything like this. Not with him. Her lips were soft and in this close proximity her scent was stronger than ever. He returned the kiss, his tongue vying for dominance over hers.

Snow's head swam with images of their entire history and she was shocked by how right this felt. His lips melded so perfectly with hers, she couldn't help but imagine them drifting elsewhere. She was snapped out of her thoughts when he broke this kiss.

"Snow, I- are you certain you-"

"Shut up." She demanded, "I want this."

"As long as you're sure." He growled, pushing his fingers into her jet black hair and pulling her face up to his once again. This time, he initiated the kiss and she could feel the centuries of desire he had secretly harbored coming out. Her hands went to his chest. She ran her palms across his broad shoulders and trailed her fingers down his stomach to the hem of his shirt. She let her fingers move under his shirt and trail lightly along the flesh there. His hands ran the length of her soft hair and landed on her back, he dragged his lips away from her mouth towards the porcelain skin on her jawline. Burying his nose in the crook of her neck, he inhaled that glorious scent like he never had before. His fingers moved to the buttons on her blouse and she slowly undid them one by one. His lips trailed from her jaw down her neck, towards her décolletage. She rolled her head back, allowing him better access as his nose and mouth traveled further down to the lacy fabric of her bra. She laced her fingers in his brown hair and prodded him to go further, but instead of obeying her silent instruction, he brought himself upright again and looked into her eyes.

"Snow, I-" he babbled, "I can't actually believe this is really happening."

Half-panting and flustered, Snow licked her lips impatiently, grabbing a handful of his shirt, "Oh it's happening. Tent. Now."

She pulled him towards her and put her lips teasingly close to his ear whispering, "Let's see how big and bad you can really be."

That alone was nearly enough send him completely feral, and he let out a deep growl, grabbing her waist and pulling her roughly towards the tent. Entering the tent was awkward and clumsy as neither of them could take their hands off the other but before too long, Bigby had her pinned to the sleeping bag and was kissing her neck roughly. Snow was sure he'd leave bruises, but hell if she cared.

She tugged at the hem of his shirt, "Take this shit off."

He broke away from her ever so briefly, to pull his shirt over his head and fling it as far as he could in the confines of this little tent.

Snow ran her hands across his hard, sinewy muscles and along the fading scars he had scattered about his body. Her fingers found the scar he had earned many years ago when Bloody Mary shot him with the silver bullet and recalled that that had been the last time she had seen him without a shirt on. She shuddered when she remembered how terrified she had been when she thought he had finally been done in. Even back then she had surprised herself by how much she cared, but then she had to go and push him away. She'd become buried in paperwork and accosted by a never-ending line of Fables in need and had grown further and further away from the Sheriff. But now she was here with him and all was very, very good. She pushed those thoughts to the side and focused on what was happening in front of her.

Bigby was overcome and highly focused on ridding Snow of the rest of her clothes. He thanked his lucky stars he'd unbuttoned her blouse earlier because if he hadn't, he'd probably have just shredded it to pieces by now. Finally removing the offending article, he cupped one of her breasts and began gently massaging her through the lace of her bra while continuing to devour her neck. Snow rolled her eyes and moaned, the fabric separating her from his touch frustrating the hell out of her. He sensed her frustration and smirked, teasing her by purposely slowing his pace.

Snow growled, rolling her hips to meet his, trying anything to gain more contact, "Do you want me or not?"

Bigby answered her by ripping her bra from her body and smashing his mouth against hers, silencing her with a ridiculously raw and enthusiastic kiss. She fumbled with his belt buckle as he continued to accost her lips with his own and her mouth with his tongue. There were hands everywhere. He pawed the curves of her body and dragged his fingers through her hair. She clawed his back and groped his still clothed backside until she managed to rid him of his ever so annoying trousers. He kicked them away before yanking her shorts clean off her body, roughly dragging her panties down with them.

This was by far the most erotic thing Snow had ever done. She didn't feel an ounce of embarrassment as his glowing eyes roamed across her bare flesh. She nearly lost her mind when he licked his lips and slowly began to work his way up her long, slender legs with his mouth. When his mouth reached its destination she threw her head back and shrieked out loud. Her hands flew to his russet hair and she tugged it in exasperation. His ministrations were killing her so sweetly. Her eyes fell shut and she breathed quicker than normal as she climbed higher and higher.

Bigby couldn't believe what he was doing, but her scent, when she was in this state was on a whole new level of potency. He placed his large hands on her stomach to steady her writhing body and then realized a new, fun use for his heightened senses. He could sense her getting higher and higher and as he felt her near the edge he pulled away and grinned the most teasingly evil smirk at her.

She let out a frustrated scream, "You bastard! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

He flashed another sly smile and without warning went straight back to work. Snow screamed, now even more sensitive than before. This time he didn't relent. He lapped away like a thirsty dog until she fell over the edge screaming this name into the night.

* * *

**I'm embarrassed now. I'm gonna go hide. Hope you liked. Tuned in next time for more of the do. Reviews always appreciated! ****Be gentle! It's my first try at diiiiirty.**


	3. Late Night Revelations

**I did it! I updated! Yay! Sorry for taking so damn long. This could very likely be the final chapter OR I might do a little epilogue of the next morning to bridge the gap between this story and what happens in the comics. Thanks everyone who has reviewed, I love hearing your feedback and really it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Edit: This is Chapter 3.1. I uploaded this chapter a couple of days ago but didn't think it was good enough so I did a rewrite and added more sexinesssssss.**

**ENJOY PLEASE**

There had been only one other time that Bigby's senses had been this overstimulated and it was for a whole different reason. Around 20 years ago when the absolutely psychotic Bloody Mary had revealed her true form and had duplicated herself, attacking him from every which way, lunging at him, hissing, pinning him down… and he had completely lost all the control that he had mustered over the course of the centuries he'd been living predominantly as a man. On any given day, Snow's alluring scent drove him to the edge of insanity but here, out in the open, in her current state of being blinded by arousal, he was sure he was going to topple over that edge, and it did cross his mind for a second, the possibility of him completely losing a hold of his humanity. He figured Snow wouldn't appreciate that very much so he took a short moment to regain his composure while she recovered from her pleasure and focused on the task at hand. He worried for a moment that maybe he'd gone too far and she would be already satisfied and too spent to go on before they could truly become one but his concerns were vanquished immediately when she threw her head forward and gazed at him through her cloud of ecstasy.

"I need you." Was all she said, her tone shifted from hopelessly aroused seductress to pleadingly passionate woman, desperate to be connected at last with her lover. He carefully and slowly roamed back up the length of her body until he was hovering above her, forehead pressed against her forehead, eyes locked. With another passionate kiss, they connected at last. A guttural moan escaped Snow's lips as he moved within her and she rolled her hips to match his rhythm. The way they fit together was uncanny, as though they had been made for each other. This was like nothing Snow had ever experienced before. Sure, she was no blushing virgin, but when she had been with Charming he had been all about his own gratification. She had never felt loved, never been satisfied and certainly had never screamed his name into the darkness while he worshipped her on the floor of a tent in the woods. Bigby on the other hand was so uncharacteristically selfless. Taking the time and care to treat her with the upmost respect she deserved whilst at the same time shaking her to the core as her body was wracked with intense fire. She could tell that Bigby counted being with her like this as a privilege, while Charming saw it as a right, and she wondered how she ever put up with his bullshit. Her mind couldn't stay in that realm however, as Bigby moved with such perfectly timed rhythm, which kept her on edge for what seemed like an eternity, he had locked eyes with her again and she felt like he could see right into her very soul. So this was what it was like to be vulnerable. But she was perfectly comfortable in her vulnerably and she had never felt safer.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent that was purely her. He grazed his lips across the pale flesh of her throat. One hand was tangled in her damp mass of raven hair and the other navigated the curves of her body, relishing this experience that he always thought would be nothing more than an inappropriate fantasy. She rolled her head back to give him better access to her while she clawed at his back with her fingernails. She ran her palms up his back and dragged her fingers through his hair, finally taking hold if his face and pulling it from her neck to look her in the eye. She didn't say anything, she just stared up at his lips, mouth open and subconsciously licked her lips. He blinked once and crushed her lips under his own. Using her position of having him right where she wanted him she managed to roll him over onto his back, straddling him still and smiled a devilish grin blinking down at him through the curtain of disheveled hair that was falling all over her face. He was initially surprised by her apparently sudden display of dominance, until it occurred to him that she had been the one truly in control this whole time. _Just like our entire relationship._ Bigby thought to himself in amusement. He wasn't going to protest either. Her confidence had always been something that he found incredibly attractive in her on account of the fact that she hadn't always been that way. But seeing her now, like this, it was clear that she had been able to face her demons head on and become the woman she was now. He held onto her hips as she rode him like a woman possessed before she pressed her body against his and returned the favor from earlier, pressing her plump red, lips across this chest and shoulders. Bigby stared at the ceiling on the tent and felt the incredibly need to pinch himself. There was no way that this was really happening. He'd never even imagined that this would be the result of taking a camping vacation with Snow, but he figured that if it was, he should really camp more often. He sat up, pushing her upright with his lips still pressed to hers until they were both sitting up, her in his lap, arms wrapped around each other, in desperation to get even closer together despite it being impossible at this point. As the flames of the fire outside licked higher into the night, so did the two fables. Beads of sweat mingled with their hair from the sheer humidity caused by both the summer night and the confines of the tent. She threw her head back as she felt the tension build and he peppered her body with burning hot kisses as they clung to each other while they toppled over the edge together, calling out the others name. And with that explosion of passion, the night returned to its usual state of quiet, void of any noise except the chirping of crickets and the occasional frog and the two collapsed beside each other on the sleeping bag in a dumbfounded state of ecstasy mixed with the shock of what they had just done.

Bigby was the first to break the silence, as he ran a hand through his hair and stated in disbelief, "Fuck…"

Snow lolled her head to look at him, a stupidly satisfied smile on her face, "What?"

"I did not see that coming." He panted.

Snow laughed sitting up and retrieving her clothes, "Been a while? Because believe me, I could _not _tell."

Bigby laughed back, "Seriously?"

Snow drowsily threw a shirt over her head and slipped back into her panties for fear of being discovered the next day, naked in the woods. "Let's just say I don't think I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow."

"Did we really just do that?" Bigby asked, still completely in awe.

"We did." Snow nodded with a smirk, flopping back down on the sleeping bag in a heap.

"What does this mean for us?" Bigby asked, thinking straight for the first time since this whole episode had begun, grabbing his shorts and robing himself once again. "I mean, you're technically my boss, is this going to affect our working relationship?"

"If by 'affect our working relationship' you mean 'doing in on your desk' then probably, yeah." Snow laughed.

Bigby rolled on his side and faced Snow, she mirrored his movement so their noses where mere inches away.

"Honestly though, Snow," He asked, "What changed? One minute you shut me down, knowing full well my feelings and then… this happens."

Snow glanced away, "I don't know. Maybe I was in denial. Maybe I was just trying to protect myself. You know my history, you've got to know it can't be easy for me to just let people into my life in that way."

"But you just did."

"I did, didn't I." Snow smiled, shifting closer to him and putting her arms around his middle, pulling herself closer still, "You're different though, somehow."

"In what way?" Bigby asked, enveloping her in his arms.

"Hmm," Snow murmured, closing her eyes, suddenly accosted by drowsiness, "After all the shit I've been through, I'm not even sure I know for certain what real love actually is. But what I feel about you is different to what I've ever felt before. And what I've felt before wasn't love so… I don't know, maybe this is."

Bigby had never been so overjoyed by a string of murmured words in all his centuries. For her to lustily crave him was one thing, but for her to actually admit that maybe just maybe, she was able to love him, well that just made his heart swell.

Snow rested her head on his chest and he held her tightly as they both slipped into a satisfied, post-coital coma, both with smiled plastered to their sleeping faces.

It was the best night either of that had ever experienced, and in just a few hours, neither of them would have any recollection of it.

**Boom there it is.**

**See you next time friends. **

**x**


End file.
